<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood story ideas by dadzawaiscanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160270">Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood story ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadzawaiscanon/pseuds/dadzawaiscanon'>dadzawaiscanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadzawaiscanon/pseuds/dadzawaiscanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood fanfic ideas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric/Original Character(s), Edward Elric &amp; Original Character(s), Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood story ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where Au </p><p>A girl that once helped the Elric brothers on their journey is now back from her world she’s happy to be back she wasn’t happy back in her world she missed the Elric brothers and the friends she made most importantly she missed Alphonse </p><p> </p><p>A/n; this is a Alphonse x Oc story</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>